


Here To Help

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [429]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a fic like the one you did with Sam where a teenager dean is so feverish that he keeps whimpering and sobbing for daddy. So john just comforts him and takes care of him but when he tries to give dean his medicine he refuses to take it so john has to be stern and threatens to swat him if he doesn't so dean complies. Sorry is this too specific? Thanks!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Help

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Dad…Daddy….” Dean whimpered softly from the bed. John looked up, seeing Dean awake, face flushed as the fever ran through him.

John got up moving over to Dean, and Dean looked over, eyes glassy and big.

“Daddy….” Dean said, shivering and he reached for John, grabbing onto his coat.

“Right here, Dean.” John said, sitting down and holding onto Dean. “I’m right here.”

“C-cold….but…I keep gettin’…gettin’ hot.” Dean said.

“That’s the fever in you.” John said, looking over to the table where Dean’s medicine was. John looked at the time, and nodded, knowing it was time for Dean to take some more as his body fought the sickness in him. “I’m gonna make sure you get all better.”

John moved to get up, and Dean whimpered again, gripping on to John, in what John assumed was a tight grip for Dean.

“Nooo….don’t…don’t go. Don’t wantcha to go.”

“I gotta get your meds Dean. They’ll help you get better.”

“No….” Dean sniffled, holding onto John. “No…Daddy….”

“It’ll be OK, Dean.” John said softly, giving Dean a soft squeeze before getting up and grabbing the medication, getting a cup of water for Dean to drink from and going back over to his son.

Dean looked at the pills and syrup with distaste, and he whimpered. “Don’t wanna take those. Don’t wanna….Daddy, no.” Dean begged, shivering again.

“Dean. They will help you. You wanna get better, right.”

Dean nodded, shutting his eyes for a split second.

“Then you need to take these.”

“Noooo….” Dean groaned, opening his eyes. “Please, no, Daddy.”

“Dean…” John said, a little sternly. “I know you don’t like them, but you need to take them.”

“No.” Dean said.

“Dean, I will give you a swat or two on your backside if you keep arguin’ with me. You need this medication to help.”

Dean whimpered shutting his eyes again.

“Dean, you wanna get better for Sammy, dontcha?” John asked.

Sam was currently at Pastor Jim’s, where John had dropped him off, so he could focus on getting Dean well, and not have to worry about getting two sick boys on his hands.

“Yeah….”

“Then open up, and take your meds.” John said, firmly. Dean pouted, but opened his mouth, and John helped him take the pills, sucking water down afterwards, and then take the syrup, which Dean wrinkled his nose at. “Good job, Dean. How about we just relax right now?” John asked, sitting by Dean, and pulling him close to John’s body, making sure the blanket stayed wrapped around Dean.

Dean kept his eyes shut, and John watched Dean’s breathing level out slightly, the shivering becoming a little less.

“Daddy…” Dean murmured softly.

“Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here to help.” John said softly, helping his son cradled in his arms.


End file.
